parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 21 - A New Friend For Crash Bandicoot
A New Friend For Crash Bandicoot is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *Annie as Herself *Clarabel as Herself *Baby Globox as Trevor *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves (does not speak) *Express Coaches (cameo) *Sliver Wagons (cameo) *Thomas' Fireman (cameo) *Trevor's Master (cameo) *The Porter (cameo) *The Passengers (cameo) *Workmen (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) Transcript *Narrator: Baby Globox and his Traction Engine enjoy living in the Vicarage Orchard. Crunch and 31 come to see him every day, but sometimes Baby Globox and his traction engine have enough work to do. *Baby Globox: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Narrator: He sighed one day. *Baby Globox: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Crunch Bandicoot: Cheer up. *Narrator: Smiled Crunch. *Crunch Bandicoot: Commissioner Gordon has work for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Crash today. *Baby Globox: Oh. *Narrator: Exclaimed Baby Globox happily. *Baby Globox: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *Narrator: Crash and Thomas were on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Crunch Bandicoot: Hello, Crash. *Narrator: Said Crunch. *Crunch Bandicoot: This is Baby Globox, a friend of mine. He's got a traction engine. *Narrator: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Crash Bandicoot: A what engine? *Narrator: He asked. *Baby Globox: A traction engine. *Narrator: Explained Baby Globox. *Baby Globox: He runs on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. *Crash Bandicoot: Yes, of course. *Narrator: Replied Crash Bandicoot. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Baby Globox's traction engine's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. *Baby Globox: I'm glad Commissioner Gordon needs me. *Narrator: Called Baby Globox. *Baby Globox: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although i can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. *Crash Bandicoot: But you don't run on rails. *Narrator: Puffed Crash. *Baby Globox: He's a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *Narrator: Replied Baby Globox. *Baby Globox: You wait and see. *Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Crash Bandicoot: We must get this pilings past. *Mr. Conductor 1: Said Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: They are escential. Baby Globox, we need your traction engine to drag them round this mess. *Baby Globox: Just the sort of job i like. *Narrator: Replied Baby Globox. *Baby Globox: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. *Narrator: Baby Globox was as good as his work. His traction engine dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Baby Globox: Who needs rails? *Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. *Thomas: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. *Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Baby Globox's traction engine gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. *Annie: He's very kind. *Mr. Conductor 1: Said Annie. *Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. *Narrator: Added Clarabel. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Baby Globox and his traction engine to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Baby Globox's eye. Crash pretended not to see. Thomas whistled gaily to make Baby Globox happy. *Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. *Narrator He promised. *Crash Bandicoot: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Baby Globox: That would be wonderful. *Narrator: Said Baby Globox. That evening, he and his tractio engine stood remembering his new friends, Crash Bandicoot and Thomas, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Category:UbiSoftFan94